


Happy Halloween!

by thenextchapter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Barbatos and Diavolo are still demons, But also serious, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Frankensteins Monster Beel, Funny, Ghost Belphie, Halloween, Reader is not very smart, Siren Asmodeus, Vampire Lucifer, Vampire Satan, Werewolf Mammon, Witch Leviathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextchapter/pseuds/thenextchapter
Summary: You are walking home from work on Halloween night and get taken to a party...filled with monsters.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this yesterday and I did not expect it to be so long. I was planning on it being a drabble haha. This features all the demon brothers as different Halloween monsters, some I took from Obey Me! and others I came up with. Please enjoy! :))

The night was chilling and the moon was full. You were so ready to go home after a long shift, have a glass of wine, and then pass out watching some good scary movies eating candy and popcorn. Sadly, this would be done alone, but you didn’t really care about that much anyway.

Halloween night was almost nearing its end. There were no kids out, it was time for the adults to party. Saturday night and a full moon? It was perfect. But you were in no mood. Yeah, your girlfriends were out with their sexy costumes on, but you had an apartment you lived in alone you had to afford so you had to take this extra night at work when you were offered the chance.

The walk home wasn’t long but it sure felt like it was. You tugged your coat around your body to keep warm, and headed down the cobblestoned alleyway to your apartment.

“Hello, there,” a voice said behind you.

You jumped and turned. A strange man in a dark hooded outfit stood in the center of the path, and you could just see his smirk on a pale face. You took a few steps back, ready to fight. Those self-defense classes were not going to be for nothing.

“What do you want?” you asked plainly. Damn, you didn’t have your pocket knife or pepper spray. How stupid could you be, fucking hell.

“I just want… a little bite…”

You paused and tilted your head. “What? Did you follow me from the restaurant, because it’s still open for a couple hours if you’re looking to eat?”

He glided closer, and his face was more visible in the street light above you. He was stunning, and you were in awe at first. Then you saw his eyes dark red. And he had a black diamond on his forehead. What was this guy dressed up as? And he seemed a bit older to go trick or treating…

“Look into my eyes,” he said in a seductive tone.

You did, and waited. If he was going to attack you, you would defend yourself. You were not going to attack first because that would be stupid, he could have a knife or something.

He blinked a few times, and then stepped back. He pushed his hood off and sighed. Wow, he was like a dark angel. “Well, if you would have simply said something I wouldn’t have gone through all of that. Obviously my enchantment was for naught. Are you going to the party? If so, it’s this way.” The man turned, and looked back with a raised brow. “Well?”

You stumbled after him. “Uh, yes, the party…”

Well, it looked like you had something to do after all. Follow this sexy man to a party. It _was_ Halloween.

_+_

You kept staring at him as you walked the streets, which were pretty bare. He seemed to notice it because he glanced back at you, and each time you flushed scarlet. He chuckled each time as well.

“You’re very beautiful when you blush,” he said suddenly, making you jump. “My name is Lucifer.” You introduced yourself, and he nodded and smiled. “Pleased to meet you.”

Eventually you both ended up at a large mansion. You sincerely hoped this wasn’t some elaborate trap. Also, why did you follow him? How stupid were you?

He held open the door for you, and smirked while you awed at the incredible house. “It’s King Diavolo’s property. I assume from your expression you have never been to his annual party?”

You shook your head. “N-no.” King Diavolo?

“Hm, interesting. Let me take your coat,” he said, and you gave it to him. Lucifer placed it in a closet and then offered his arm, which you took. You felt so under-dressed, but you supposed you could say your costume was a waitress (even though you were one, technically).

Once you entered the next room, you could hear and see the lights of a party in full swing. Then the double doors opened and it was booming bass and flashing lights assaulting your hearing and vision. Glancing around you saw all types of costumes. Demons, Werewolves, Vampires, Mummies, and more. Some were really well done, too. It was a rave of faux monsters and you were just in a plain every day outfit.

“What do you think?”

“It’s… wow!”

He agreed. “Come, let’s get you a drink. I didn’t get mine so I’m quite thirsty.”

You both walked around the dance floor to reach a smaller section of food and drinks where only two people stood.

“Beel, Belphie, this is my… new acquaintance. These are my brothers.” Then Lucifer turned his head sharply to the left and sighed. “Excuse me, my brother is causing problems. I’ll be right back. Beel, Belphie, you’ll stay with her. She has never been here before.”

And Lucifer left you with the two at the side table full of food. One person was wearing a stitched clothing look, and had stiches all over his face and hands as well. He was portraying Frankenstein’s monster, obviously.

He stopped chewing and spoke, “My name is Beel, and this is Belphie, my twin brother.” He ignored your suspicious glance at the term ‘twin’ and continued eating the food in front of him.

Belphie yawned. He leaned against the table, and blinked blearily. He was so pale, paler than Lucifer, even. Did he wear a costume? He just looked sickly. “Are you well?” you asked on impulse.

Belphie smirked. “You’re very sweet to ask, hm? I wonder… Are you a hum—”

“Beel, how many time do I have to tell you? This food is not all for you.” Lucifer’s voice rang out.

He was suddenly beside you, with someone else in tow. A tanned man with little to nothing on, jeans and no shirt with a dog costume featuring wolf ears and a tail. He had a sharp-toothed grin as he looked you up and down.

“Mammon, stop drooling. It’s disgusting. I apologize for his behavior, we didn’t get to train him properly.” Lucifer went to Beel, then, and was attempting to rearrange the food on the table and show him what he could eat.

While the twins chuckled, Mammon rolled his eyes. “Hey, I’m just appreciating the view, that’s all!”

You blushed. “W-what? I’m not some piece of meat, you know!”

Mammon licked his lips. “To me, sweet cheeks, you are.” He winked. How rude was that!

“Hey, I didn’t know we all were getting together! Why wasn’t I invited?”

“Because your annoying, Levi,” Belphie said monotonously.

Levi was a purple haired man with a witch hat and scepter in hand. He had ridiculous stripped tights on, too. But he was kind of adorable.

“Rude! I am not annoying, you are! Always moaning around and sleeping, so stupid!” He looked at you, then, and you raised a brow, ready to introduce yourself. But he suddenly laughed. “Wow, if I wasn’t busy I would totally do something about this normie. Okay, who wants to have some fun?” He waived his wand, sparks coming out at the tip, which you thought was a cool trick.

Mammon raised his hand. “Oh, I am in. If it involves some money I’m double in. Let’s go!” Mammon blew you a kiss, and you thought you saw his tail wagging. But that was impossible.

Beel was still speaking with Lucifer when you noticed Mammon being dragged off by the witchy-boy. “I can’t help it if my stomach is like this, you know, it’s just the parts I was given.”

Lucifer sighed. “I know. Next time I’ll make sure Barbatos knows you are coming so he can prepare.”

“No need. I have brought more food for Beel to enjoy so the other guests can as well.” Another sudden appearance, this time with a bat-ear wearing butler dressed man. He also wore a tail? Why all the tails? Seriously, though, if there were any more people popping up out of nowhere you would have a heart attack.

Beel’s face brightened. You couldn’t help but smile, too. “Thanks!” he said, and he dug in.

“Yes, thank you, Barbatos. It’s much appreciated.”

“As I said, it’s not a problem,” the so-called Barbatos said. Then he looked you over, raised a brow, and shook his head. “Not another one.” And he walked away.

You had no clue what that meant, but before you could think more on it another person showed up (you actually saw them walking over, thankfully). This man was tall and dressed in white, with white angel wings behind him.

He smiled at Lucifer. “Ah, Lucifer, I was hoping to see you. It’s been a while. I hope you’re well?”

“I am, thank you. This is my new companion.” Lucifer gestured to you.

The man frowned. “Luci, don’t tell me...”

“No, no, Simeon, she is one of us. I’m not sure what, but you know how impolite it is to ask.”

You were lost yet again, but oh well. It was a party with people you really didn’t know, there were bound to be inside jokes, right?

“Yes, of course.” Simeon smiled at you, and took your hand to kiss it. His lips were smooth and he was basically as perfect as Lucifer, only darker skin and brighter eyes. “Pleasure. Don’t let Lucifer corrupt this bright soul of yours. Enjoy the party.” And he left, asking Lucifer to contact him more.

Lucifer stroked your lower back and you shivered. “Are you cold?” He draped his cloak around you, and you could smell his scent. It was subtle, almost like breathing in cool air with a hint of spice.

He smirked. “Would you like to dance, darling?”

You blushed, but nodded. Lucifer took you out on the dance floor.

“This is so fun,” you said. “I never really go out on Halloween. Usually I stay home.”

“Well, I am glad to have you here with me now.” He leaned in and breathed in against your neck. “Hm, I would love to taste you, however. Shame.”

You stuttered. “U-uh-um…”

He chuckled. “A shy type, hm? Very endearing.”

“LUUUCIIIFERRR!”

He stopped spinning you and pulled you close, and you leaned into him. He wasn’t warm, but he wasn’t cold, either. It was like he had no heat at all to give or receive.

“Asmodeus. I am busy, bother me later.”

“But Mammon is—”

“If he isn’t eating anyone, then leave me alone.”

“Aw, who is your friend? She looks so sweet! Not your type, that’s for sure!” he giggled.

“This is my brother, Asmo. Please, if he does anything to you, let me know.”

The three of you walked to the side of the dance floor and you got a good look at Asmo. He was beautiful. There were fake scales of all colors highlighting his cheeks and neck, and he wore a tight cat-suit. You assumed he was either dressed like a snake or lizard, but you were not sure.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, darling~” He kissed your cheek, and you blushed. He giggled. “I’m a siren, but I promise I won’t sing to you. I couldn’t let this gorgeous face shrivel up!”

You widened your eyes. Wow, these party-goers were super serious on their roles. Maybe this was a huge LARP party.

“Asmodeus, is Mammon behaving himself or not?”

“Ah, yes, yes, he is not, no.”

Lucifer looked pissed. “What is he doing?”

“Oh, you know. The usual.” Asmo waved his hand around like it was noting.

Clearly it wasn’t, as Lucifer strolled away so fast you swore if you had blinked he’d be gone. “What—?”

Asmo laughed at you. “He does that a lot. Anyways, my dear, I must be going. I have a lot of fans to see and people to seduce~ Keep to the side and you’ll be safe! Oh, and call me if you want to have some fun later,” and he was gone.

Left alone for the first time, you actually glanced around. The party was stunning and so were to people. You were glad you went out. Meeting Lucifer and his brothers was fun, even if they were a little weird.

“Here, have another drink.”

You glanced over to see a blonde man dressed in a red and black cloak with striking blue eyes. He also wore false vampire fangs. He nodded at the table, and held out a red solo cup to you. “It’s from the punch bowl. Nothing too strong, no alcohol either.”

You took what the blonde vampire offered. “Thanks.” It was delicious, bubbly and sweet. “It’s good.”

He smirked. “I could tell you’d like the sweeter drinks. You reek of innocence.”

You blushed, holding the drink close to your body. “Uh, okay…” What a creeper.

“Satan. Enough.” Lucifer strolled over. “Are you all right, my dear? Did my brother frighten you? He can be a bit brash.”

What kind of a name was Satan? Also, how many brothers did Lucifer have? Six now? “No, he’s fine. He gave me a drink.”

Lucifer glared at Satan. Did they just hiss at each other? Come to think of it, why did all these guys have strange names like Satan and Lucifer and Leviathan? And while you glanced around, you could see tiny details you had not before. Like Mammon’s fake appendages, or Levi’s wand…

“The time has come. Midnight is upon us! I present with great honor… our King Diavolo!

You were so focused on connecting dots, you barely heard Barbatos announce. Then, when a blinding golden light came from the top of the stairs, you, and other party-goers, gasped. He was stunning. Large, regal, painted in gold and with black wings expanding behind him.

“Monsters of all kinds, I welcome you to this year’s Halloween Party! I hope you all have a hauntingly good time.” Chuckles throughout the room. He grinned. “Midnight is seconds away. Please join me in counting down.”

You looked around, Lucifer at your side, Satan behind you. You saw Levi and Mammon standing together, cheering and raising glasses in time with the countdown. Beel and Belphie behind you, Belphie smirking at you in a way that was lecherous and mysterious.

“Three… two… one!”

You expected something big, grand, like fireworks. Instead, you saw something terrifying. Firstly, you noticed Belphie. He stared you down as he evaporated into nothing. He was still there, but you could see through him! Then, you glanced around, and really took note of all the costumes.

Only, they were not costumes. You saw Mammon’s tail actually moving. You saw Levi waving his wand and making sparks and more drinks appear. Many, many other things, that you swore you did not see before. But maybe you did, and assumed it was fake and for Halloween?

“Darling, your heart is beating so loud. Are you all right?” Lucifer’s hand on your back had you jumping.

Your heart? He heard it your heart beating.

You shook your head. He looked you up and down, and frowned. “No, no, ‘m not okay,” you said shakily.

He started to lead you away, then. But you were interrupted. By King Diavolo. Oh, my fuck, was he actually a _King of Monsters_?

“My King,” Lucifer bowed, and you did, too, on reaction.

Diavolo grinned. “Luci, my oldest friend! How are you? Enjoying the party?” Then he looked at you, and you held your breath. He seemed to pause. “What is a human doing here? Are you doing this again, I thought we talked about this when you brought that human two centuries ago.”

You ignored the fact that he said ‘two centuries’ and panicked. “P-please, I-I’ll go now…”

Lucifer was in shock, as well. “But my enchantment did not work, so I assumed…”

King Diavolo stroked his chin. “It didn’t, hm? Strange. Yes, she is human… But that has not happened before.”

You were stuck being observed by him. Trapped in a room full of legitimate monsters. Why did you come? How fucking idiotic could you be?

“Well, it has always been a vision of mine to align all worlds together. I do want to know how she wasn’t affected by a vampire’s enchantment, too. But it’s too dangerous for her to be in this room. Take her upstairs until the party is done.”

“Yes, King Diavolo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write more of this but I'm not totally sure... Anyway, let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
